Scream, Shout, Make up, Make Out
by DearSweetPapercut
Summary: "Like Dermot Mulroney said...make up sex is the best."


I hope you all like it- a bit of fun inspired by 'Let's fight' by Thompson Square

Please review- let me know what you think- it really will mean a lot

Disclaimer: I own zilch.

**Scream, Shout, Make up, Make Out **

Sara rest her head of Greg's shoulder sighing as the final scenes of the Wedding Date played out on the screen- the expected 'I love you', the 'perfect kiss' and the 'start of ever after'. After spending almost two hours at the video store they had just picked up the first mindless romantic comedy they could find realising that they would all end the same way.

"I told you so..." Sara grinned popping a sweet in her mouth.

"Okay...so you were right...it ended how every romantic comedy ends." Greg laughed stroking her hair placing a kiss on her forehead. "But hey we learnt something...We need to have more fights."

"And why would that be?" Sara grinned, turning to face him.

"Like Dermot Mulroney said...make up sex is the best." He said matter-of-factly to his wife.

"And how would you know? When was the last time we had a fight?" She questioned him smoothing out his shirt.

"Over my bachelor party... the sex was worth it though." Greg mused.

"I won that one..." Sara smiled getting to her feet stretching her arms above her head yawning.

"Let's give it a go..." He suggested standing up facing her square on.

"Give what a go?" She asked as she quirked an eyebrow at him.

"Fighting..." Greg replied a sly grin spreading across his features as he knocked the neat pile of sweet wrappers Sara had made on the coffee table to the floor. Her mouth made an 'oh' shape as she figure out how to respond. Sara picked up a pillow throwing it at Greg's face- it hit him and fell to the floor with an almost inaudible thud.

Greg picked up two pillows, one in each hand, throwing them at Sara before quickly moving away from her knowing the retaliation was going to hurt. He made his escape to the kitchen quickly regretting it when he saw the devious grin Sara was wearing as she stood by the door.

"Bring it Sara..." He taunted her.

"I always bring it...try to keep Greg." She laughed slowly making her way around the breakfast table towards him.

"Do you really? Because I didn't see you putting much effort into our Scrabble game last night! Or is it that you're not as good as me?" Greg commented crossing his arms pleased with himself.

"I'm better than you at Scrabble Greg Sanders." Sara stabbed a finger towards him with a frown.

"But I won...did I not?" He couldn't help but smirk.

"By cheating!" his wife accused him. Their Scrabble games had become legendary- their scores known throughout the lab and seriousness with which they took their games something that only seemed to amuse their co-workers.

"I didn't cheat." Greg defended himself his hands up in the air.

"You did- Google is a proper noun. You're not allowed proper nouns." Sara snapped back.

"It's a verb- the phrase 'I'll google it' proves that." He knew that the evidence he had provided was weak but for some reason Greg couldn't back down.

Usually when he and Sara had a disagreement one of them would back down and things would be back to running smoothly again. But as he stood there watching Sara glare at him, her hands curled up into fists, her stance suggesting that there was no way he would get past her this time Greg couldn't deny the rush he felt.

"That's not even a proper sentence!" She huffed. "You seriously need to re-learn English!"

"I wasn't aware you were the Grammar Police- I should get Brass to give you a special badge." He offered in return.

"I hate when you do that" she yelled, getting increasingly more irate as he grinned at her "the way you make jokes about everything!"

"I can't help that I'm a naturally gifted comedian Sara" His smug grin was actually beginning to grate on her nerves.

"Naturally gifted annoyance you mean." Sara shot back.

"And who finds me annoying?" Greg demanded to know.

"ME!" She stomped her foot down and it was as if the atmosphere they had created just shattered with the force of the motion.

Sara looked in Greg's hazel eyes as she attempted to stop smiling as he watched her- his hands awkwardly by his side as if he was admitting defeat.

"You're supposed to find me annoying...you're my wife." He replied his voice oddly calm.

"So is the bit were we make up?" Sara asked delicately lifting an eyebrow, her voice slightly breathless and it was obvious that she couldn't deny the thrill she had felt from shouting at him.

"I think it might be..." Greg took a step towards her helping her wrap her legs around his waist. "Are you ready for some downright awesome make up sex Mrs Sanders?"

"Uhm...no" She shook her head placing her arms around his neck.

"Looking from another fight?" He raised his eyebrows as he carried her to the bedroom.

"Maybe..." Sara pursed her lips at him in the dim lighting of the hall way.

"Well...I think this is one I'm going to win." Greg gave a deep throaty laugh pressing his lips against Sara's as he placed her down on the closet dresser. His hands roamed her body, gliding over the soft material of her PJs, moans escaping her lips as he loitered over her hot spots. Greg moved his lips to her neck biting the soft flesh.

"Google is still a proper noun." Sara said her breathing coming out in small pants as he teased her.

"Stop talking about grammar..." Greg replied finding her lips again. "I'm trying to blow your mind here..."

"You do that anyway..." Sara muttered breathlessly into his ear as she tugged on his t-shirt.

"Aw..." He pulled away. "How can we have make up sex...if you're nice to me"

"We don't need make up sex Greg...I think our sex is pretty great as it is." Sara laughed grabbing a handful of his t-shirt and bringing him towards her again.

"Okay...fine...fine..." Greg pouted. "Mrs Sanders would please come to bed and have normal, pretty awesome sex with me?"

Sara stood up winking at him before pushing him down on the bed, Greg's laugh echoing through the house as she straddled him.

"Of course I'll have normal, pretty awesome sex with you Mr Sanders"

**The End **


End file.
